One technique for reproducing a desired target color using a printing system is a color separation process. Color separation has traditionally been a matter of deciding what quantities of each of several inks (or other colorants) to use to achieve a given color. Setting up an end-to-end color pipeline involves defining the color separation which may be a complex and time consuming process.